for your reason
by aoya kana
Summary: setiap jengkal tubuhmu selalu ku perhatikan dengan penuh perhatian. semua keinginanmu akan ku kabulkan tapi apakah tidak bisa kau mencoba melihat ke belakang. katakanlah untuk setiap alasan yang kau buat karena kita tak dapat bersama. chara death, crime, Gaahina romance


**For your reason**

**Disclaimer : *Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :thriller**

**Rate : M **

**Pair :Gaahina dan tidak menutup kemungkinan pair lainnya**

**Warn: OOC, Snuff, bloody, chara death jika tidak suka dengan Snuff, bloody atau jenis lainnya dimohon untuk tidak memberikan blame/ flame, karena kana sudah memperingatkannya lho . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary : Seharusnya jangan begini !**

**.**

**.**

Masuk ke sekolah berlabel Internasional seperti Chukyo Gakuen bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Jika kau mengira orang yang masuk kesini adalah murid pandai, berprestasi, kaya, ataupun tetek bengek dengan title baik lainnya maka kalian benar-benar salah. Sekolah ini ada untuk anak-anak bermasalah dimana orang tuanya terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan biaya rehabilitasi. Kalau kita bisa menarik garis besar sebut saja sekolah ini tempat pembuangan.

Bagi para siswa yang dikirim kesini sendiri masuk kesini artinya kesialan, ancaman, dan kesengsaraan. Belum lagi status tercoreng yang langsung men –Imajiner di wajah mereka jika telah masuk kemari. Tak ada murid yang benar-benar 'aman' disini, semuanya pasti pernah terlibat masalah mulai dari anak yang terlampau menyendiri hingga sama sekali tidak bisa membaur dengan dunia luar sampai dengan orang yang pernah terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Dan itu artinya selama mereka disini bahaya mengancam mereka, mengawasi mereka dari jarak jauh dan akan menerkam bila situasi memungkinkan.

Apalagi sekolah ini merupakan sekolah berasrama, mereka takkan pernah membiarkan muridnya keluar sekalipun ada keperluan yang mendesak. Masuk kesini artinya takkan keluar lagi selama tiga tahun kalian belajar atau mungkin bisa kita sebut 'dipenjara'. Masih ada kesempatan keluar? tch itu takkan mudah. Mungkin kau bisa keluar jika meloncat dari tebing dan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri pada tumpukan batu karang runcing atau menggunakan sekoci jika kau bisa berenang karena jelas-jelas yang disisakan disana hanyalah sampan berlubang.

Jika kau menganggap sekolah ini tak masuk akal dan semua yang ku jelaskan barusan adalah kebohongan tak apa, aku sama sekali tak ingin mencoba membuatmu percaya. Tapi jika kau masuk sekolah ini, mungkin kau akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan aku katakan.

**Kamar Sakura dan Ino,Minggu. 9:05 **

Kriet

Pintu yang terbuka perlahan itu menandakan seseorang telah memasuki ruangan. Langkah kaki pelan kemudian menyusul setelahnya, lalu suara-suara pelan yang perlahan berubah jadi teriakan menjadi alarm yang lumayan memekakkan telinga.

Gadis berambut _bublegum_ itu perlahan membuka matanya setelah beberapa kali menggeram karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Dia mendelik tak suka saat pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap lensa matanya adalah cengiran dari gadis berambut _blonde ponytail_ dan mata biru.

"Arghh kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini?"jerit Sakura frustasi, ia segera mendudukkan diri dengan tangan bersidekap namun mata yang masih sayu.

Gadis yang diteriaki mendengus." Pagi, kau bilang ini pagi. Ini sudah jam 9 _forehead_."

Mata _seagreen_ dengan cepat membola, dia hampir terjatuh saking paniknya."Ka-kau bilang jam 9, kenapa tidak bangunkan aku lebih cepat. Gawat, gawat."

Sakura sekarang malah panik sendiri, sementara Ino terkikik kecil. Dengan cepat ia menyambar handuk yang tersampir di atas meja belajar dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Hoo, sekarang sudah ingat ternyata ada janji dengan umm, siapa itu." Ino mengetukkan jarinya pada dagu, mengingat-ngingat." Aa-aaa Na-na- naruto. Ya, ya Naruto," kikiknya geli.

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang membentur pintu," Namanya Nathaniel Ino, bukan Naruto." Dan bunyi teriakan nyaring.

"Ya terserah, lagipula dia lebih senang di panggil begitu kan? Naruto, kue ikan."

Gebrakan pintu terdengar." Aku tidak peduli, Nathaniel lebih bagus daripada kue ikan."

"Ya, ya terserah padamu. Selamat menikmati kencanmu saja dan titipkan salam pada Naruto si kue ikan," ucap Ino lagi. Ia berbalik hendak keluar dari pintu kamar asrama putri yang memang di tempati dua orang tiap kamarnya.

"Dia-bukan-kue-ikan-Ino,"geram Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, rambutnya yang masih basah menyentuh pundak. Sepertinya ia buru-buru menyelesaikan acaranya ketika mendengar langkah Ino yang menjauh. Oh dia terlalu bernafsu untuk menuntaskan permasalahan.

"Dan jangan lupakan tentang pemuda Rusia itu. Umm siapa namanya Gaara?"

Ino berbalik lalu terkekeh, tatapannya mengejek." Tak ada yang aneh dengan namanya, malah terdengar keren."

"O-oh piggy memang tak ada yang aneh dengan namanya, kuakui namanya keren." Sakura menjawabnya sambil merengut, Ino terkekeh." Tapi sumpah, seumur hidupku di dunia baru kali ini aku menemui pria tanpa alis. Apa alisnya di curi Ino?" tawa Sakura sambil memberikan senyum tipis.

"Itu tidak penting,"bela Ino tak terima.

"Ow ya, dan satu lagi. Ku kira alasan dia menolakmu saat kau menembaknya itu sangat dipaksakan Ino." Sakura memberikan tatapan mengejek pada teman sekamarnya itu." Setidaknya aku lebih baik karena sudah berpacaran dengan Nathaniel daripada dirimu yang ditolak dengan alasan dia _gay_."

"Diam kau."

Pintu dibanting keras sementara Sakura masih asik tertawa, heh kali inipun sama dia masih mendapatkan angka 2:1 untuk kemenangannya.

**Kamar Hinata, samping kamar Sakura dan Ino. 9:30 **

" _Setidaknya aku lebih baik karena sudah berpacaran dengan Nathaniel daripada dirimu yang ditolak dengan alasan dia gay."_

Hinata menekuk kedua lututnya saat mendengar kata-kata itu, hatinya serasa remuk begitu saja. Pemuda yang dipujanya sejak awal masuk sekolah ini, orang yang menjadi sumber semangatnya untuk menjalani hidup yang penuh tekanan ternyata sudah memiliki pacar. Apalagi gadis itu Sakura, primadona sekolah yang selalu saja menjadi perhatian, setiap murid pria begitu memujanya. Selalu saja Sakura, sedangkan dirinya tak ada seorangpun yang meliriknya. Kenapa harus Sakura, kenapa bukan dia? Dia benci saat sesuatu yang disayanginya menjadi milik yang lain. Matanya menggelap, rasa marah yang besar terpancar disana.

"Aku membencimu Sakura, kalau kau mati aku tentunya aku sangat bahagia."

"Hinata." Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu kamar, dengan cepat gadis itu merubah ekspresi dan tersenyum riang sementara si pemilik kepala sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"_Nii-san_ ada apa?"

"_Kaa-san_ menelponku, katanya saat orang itu menelpon kau tidak mengangkatnya," jelas sosok itu singkat, tanpa permisi ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya panik, namun ekspresinya segera berubah lagi."_Nii,_ bisakah kau berhenti membenci ayah, kau tahu dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Pemuda itu tak menyahut tapi jelas wajahnya nampak mengeras , dia benci saat orang itu disebut sebagai ayahnya. Dia bukan ayahnya.

"Kumoho –

"Kau tahu Hinata semuanya tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Sama seperti keadaanmu yang selalu ingin memiliki sesuatu yang kau inginkan, itu tidak akan mudah dirubah," potongnya.

Hinata terkesiap, namun tetap berusaha tenang. Ya memang sangat sulit, terlalu sulit sampai rasanya ia ingin membunuh setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hentikan itu sebelum terlambat Hinata, obsesimu itu bisa membawa dampak yang lebih buruk dari perkiraanmu."

Mata gadis itu perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tak bisa walaupun dilarang ia tetap tidak bisa.

Greb

Pemuda itu memeluk Hinata erat, ia mengelus surai kebiruan gadis itu dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

" Cukup aku Hinata, cukup aku."

Tubuh mungil itu mengejang, dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya bicara seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau sekarang ada pria yang Hinata suka. Dia takut kalau itu terjadi kakaknya akan memaksanya untuk melupakan orang itu.

Pemuda itu memeluknya erat, wajahnya mengeras dan pandangan matanya menyiratkan luka." Cukup aku yang rusak, tapi _imotou_-ku jangan,"lirihnya lemah lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu dia berlalu dan membiarkan Hinata sendirian lagi. Dia menatap punggung kakaknya yang kokoh sebelum tersenyum kecut." Aku sudah berusaha _Nii_, tapi aku tidak bisa."

.

.

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki menjauh saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata, ia dapat melihat surai _pink_ yang melambai-lambai disertai senandung riang. Matanya menyipit tajam,tatapannya memberikan pandangan meremehkan juga aura permusuhan. Perempuan seperti itu mana pantas bersaing.

**Kantin sekolah, Senin. 12.35**

Gaara mengeratkan syalnya saat udara dingin terasa membekukan sendi tulangnya, mantel bulu masih membungkus tubuh jangkungnya dengan sempurna juga _hoodie_ yang menutupi surai merah dan tattoo ai di dahinya tapi nampaknya suhu masih terasa begitu dingin. Dia mendecih dalam hati saat pemanas utama rusak sekolah belum juga melakukan perbaikan, namun rasa kesalnya hilang ketika matanya menangkap objek menyenangkan saat ia mengedarkan pandangan.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk di samping gadis yang masih asyik menguyah sepotong shushi. Gaara hanya melihat gadis itu dari sudut matanya dan gadis itu juga sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Gaara namun saat ia akan menyuap potongan keduanya pemuda berambut merah itu mengubah arah tangan gadis itu menuju mulutnya yang sudah siap menerima makanan.

Merasa terganggu gadis itu menengok ke samping dan menatap sebal pada Gaara yang tetap santai menguyah makanan dengan ekspresi datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Gaara-_san_ menyebalkan," sungut gadis itu kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya pertanda jengkel namun malah nampak lucu.

"Hm." Gaara tak menjawab dengan benar malah mengacak surai _indigo_ gadis di depannya.

"Uhhh." Dengan bersungut-sungut gadis itu kembali meneruskan makannya namun tetap dengan Gaara yang beberapa kali kembali mengambil makanan yang sudah hampir masuk ke mulutnya.

"Hinata-_chan_." Teriakan seseorang membuat kedua orang itu menoleh, tahu dengan cepat siapa orang yang memanggilnya Hinata melebarkan senyumnya namun segera menghilang ketika melihat gadis _bubblegum_ yang menempel erat pada orang itu.

"Hoi Gaara kau disini juga ya, wahh menyenangkan yah bisa berkumpul bersama. Benarkan Sakura?"tanya orang itu sebelum duduk tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata maupun Gaara dan setelahnya di gadis _pink_ mengikuti.

"Ahh, kenalkan dia pacarku namanya Sakura Haruno, orang Jepang sama seperti Hinata-_chan_," kata pemuda itu cepat ketika tatapan tajam Gaara terarah pada gadis itu hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Rei-_san_ dan Hinata, ah kita bersebelahan kamar kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum dipaksakan pada Sakura.

"Kalian mengganggu," ucap Gaara tak acuh, sama sekali tak perduli dengan pengenalan yang gadis itu lakukan.

Pemuda _blondie_ menggaruk lehernya salah tingkah, punya teman seperti Gaara memang susah. Dia orangnya blak-blakan kalau tidak suka akan dikatakan langsung sama sekali tidak punya rasa sungkan.

"Ayolah Gaara, kamikan duduk disini karena kursi lain penuh semua."

Gaara mendecih, tangannya bertumpu pada jari-jari yang menyatu." Seorang Nathaniel tak diberi kursi, itu menyedihkan," ucapnya sarkatis.

Nathaniel nampak mengerucut tak suka, namun tak lama dia tertawa." Oh ayolah Gaara, kalau tidak ada kursi kita tak mungkin memaksa kan? Dan hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang agar panggil aku Naruto saja, menurutku nama itu lebih bagus."

Gaara mengernyit." Kau mengubah namamu menjadi toping makanan?" Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda riang itu. Nathaniel Ethan dan Naruto ramen bukanlah nama yang mirip.

"Thehehe, yah memang begitu sih," ucap pemuda itu di sela cengirangannya." Tapi benar Gaara, makanannya enak sekali, aku jadi tergila-gila," ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah.

Keadaan tak lagi dilanda kesunyian semenjak kehadiran Nathan –ah Naruto maksudnya dan Sakura, walaupun sebenarnya hanya karena Naruto. Pemuda itu terus berbicara tak jelas dan menceritakan ini itu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'Hm'-an Gaara dan cekikikan centil Sakura sementara Hinata sama sekali tak bisa tertawa. Ia terus mengingat si pemuda _blondie_ yang kini telah memiliki kekasih. Namun sesekali ia mencoba tertawa untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto ketika dia bertanya akan kediaman Hinata. Pemuda itu memang berbeda, ia menyebarkan kehangatan dan membuat semua orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu bisa berada disini, tak pernah ada yang tahu.

"Hinata enak yah di kelilingi pemuda tampan."

Perkataan Sakura langsung memecah lamunan Hinata, ia memandang bingung ke arah Sakura yang memberikan senyum mengejek.

"Teman-teman tampan, kakak juga tampan tapi sayang tidak mau berbagi dan memilih menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri,"ujarnya sinis, ia masih kesal ketika melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Gaara sementara temannya Ino malah ditolak mentah-mentah dengan pernyataan yang jelas bohong itu. Tidak mungkin kan Gaara gay, disaat dia bisa dekat dengan Hinata yang bahkan sampai menimbulkan berbagai persepsi dari orang disekitarnya.

Hinata hanya menunduk tak menjawab ejekan Sakura, ia lebih memilih mengepalkan tangan sementara Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah gadis itu namun rupanya si _bubblegum_ tidak merasa, ia malah tersenym superior akibat kekalahan Hinata dalam berbicara.

"Ah maaf sebaiknya kami pergi dulu," ucap Naruto cepat. Ia tentu menyadari atmosfer tak enak ini dan lebih memilih menarik Sakura yang makanannya bahkan belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum canggung, memberikan tatapan minta maaf pada Gaara dan Hinata sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**Kamar Ino dan Sakura, 8.30 malam.**

Bunyi petir yang saling bersahutan memekakkan telinga , kilatan cahaya membuat ruangan gelap itu sesekali terlihat dengan jelas. Sakura memeluk lututnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan, iris matanya membesar dan badannya gemetaran. Dia terduduk di sudut ranjang menatap nanar pada dinding di seberang tepat di sebelah ranjang Ino. Gadis itu belum pulang juga, dia masih mengikuti les tambahan akibat nilainya yang jongkok.

Sesekali terdengar isakan tangis dari gadis berambut _bubblegum_, dia merutuki kenyataan yang entah kenapa hampir seperti kaset rusak yang terus diputar –kenyataan ketika setiap hari berhujan deras lampu selalu padam dan dia ketakutan. Ia melirik pada pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka, waktu terasa berputar lambat baginya yang sedang sendirian dan ketakutan. Biasanya Ino ada disini menemaninya setidaknya duduk disampingnya dan berbicara tak jelas hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari segala perasaan terancam yang selalu dia rasakan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Krieet

"Ino, kaukah itu?" bisik Sakura pelan saat terdengar pintu terbuka. Ia hampir berteriak senang melupakan rasa takutnya kalau saja ia tak ingat perang dinginnya dengan Ino tadi pagi, hah mereka memang selalu bersaing dalam segala hal.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kini Sakura cukup heran dengan keadaan temannya saat ini, apa dia saking marahnya dengannya sampai tak mau berbicara sepatah katapun?

"Ino kau kenapa?"Sakura kembali membuka percakapan. Dalam masa ini ia tak bisa mempertahankan egonya, dia butuh seseorang saat ini sebagai teman.

Sosok itu tak kunjung menjawab, dia hanya berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura yang memasang ekspresi senang. Tiga langkah setelahnya ia berhenti ketika telah sampai di sisian ranjang Sakura, tubuhnya membelakangi cahaya kilat ketika hanya berdiri diam dan mata Sakura membola.

"Aa

Crash

Belum sempat Sakura berteriak, sebuah kampak terlebih dahulu menghantam dadanya, membelah jantungnya serta merobek paru-parunya membuatnya kehilangan pasokan udara begitu saja, darah mengalir cepat dan membasahi sprei tempat tidur sementara matanya membola masih tak percaya akan takdir yang dialaminya. Saat melihat tubuh gadis itu masih sedikit bergerak dengan gerakan seolah terhenyak beberapa kali ia memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menorehkan kampak dan mengenai bahu kiri.

Brugh

Dengan sedikit sentuhan akhir ia membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur dan membuat gadis itu seolah sedang tertidur seperti biasa. Matanya mengawasi sekeliling dan tersenyum puas ketika semuanya telah terlihat sempurna. Dengan santai ia meninggalkan ruangan ketika cahaya kilat lagi-lagi menerpanya.

.

.

Ino berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, langkahnya terdengar tergesa sementara wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikan. Dia jelas tahu bahwa Sakura benci gelap dan phobia petir dan ia tak suka ketika melihat temannya ketakutan, walaupun tampak seperti kucing dan anjing dia tetaplah menyayangi teman yang hampir setahunan ini menjadi rekan sekamarnya. Namun ia segera merasa heran ketika memasuki ruangan dengan Sakura yang terdiam tenang dalam balutan selimut tebal.

"Tidak biasanya, uhmm mungkin dia kelelahan sampai tidak mendengar suara petir,"ucapnya memulai hipotesa. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menaiki ranjangnya pelan, dia tak ingin membangunkan Sakura yang mengakibatkan gadis itu merengek ketakutan dan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Hah sepertinya phobianya sudah mulai hilang dan dia bisa tidur tenang di malam berhujan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kedinginan dan lekas-lekas memasuki selimut.

"Selamat malam Sakura, _Oyasuminasai_."

**TBC**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic gorenya, uhh kalau kaya gini sudah cukupkah atau ditambah lagi? Soalnya bagi kana ini mah ringan banget gorenya engga greget dan tentunya kurang bloody tapi masih nunggu respon dulu deh buat meningkatkannya. Karena kana engga tahu responnya gimana nanti terhadap straight gore, uhh kelamaan bikin slash gore sih, habisnya kana bisa lebih ekspresif dan tentunya lebih slaughty dari ini.

Hup semoga kalian suka,

See ya nex chappy.

Berharap saran dan kritik ataupun komentar dari kalian.

**Review please**


End file.
